Wakareru
by Hessefan
Summary: FANWORK VIEJO; AÑO 2011. Luffy parecía muy relajado y dispuesto a recibir eso que con tanto ahínco le había reclamado durante ese tiempo -y que Usopp no había podido darle-. Si Luffy se mostrase al menos un poco molesto por el proceder de Sanji, quizás no estaría tan de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando. —Sigue, Usopp —se quejó. (Threesome - M/M/M) * Poliamor * (SanUsoLu)


**Revisando mi cuenta de AO3 me encontré con este fic que no había traído aquí por el rating. **

**Es viejo, del año 2011, pero creo que se deja leer y por eso lo traje. No toqué nada de la trama, aunque modifiqué algunos errores que saltaban a la vista, quedó tal cual como escribía en esa época.  
**

* * *

**Wakareru**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: No, One Piece no es de mi autoría. ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que sí? Todo de Oda-san.  
**Notas**: Iba a hacer inicialmente un Usopp/Luffy, pero no me resistí a Sanji XD. Muchas gracias de antemano por leer ^^.

* * *

Lanzó un suspiro escandaloso y comenzó con la sempiterna búsqueda. No era la primera vez que le hacía lo mismo, y con sinceridad comenzaba a hartarse de la situación. No sabía qué era lo que le enojaba en verdad, si el hecho de que Usopp mintiese como siempre o tener que reconocer que últimamente nada era igual con el tirador.

El regaño no tardaría en llegar a oídos de Usopp:

_—¡Dijiste que íbamos a pescar juntos!_

Con la consecuente disculpa que, últimamente, siempre incluía a Sanji:

_—Lo siento, Luffy… es que Sanji me va a enseñar a hacer mousse de chocolate.  
_  
De haber sabido de antemano lo que en verdad simbolizaba eso, tal vez su reacción hubiera sido distinta, pero acabó por tomarlo por sorpresa. No esperaba verlos envueltos en esa situación, y seguía sin saber qué tenía de especial Sanji para que Usopp prefiriese pasar todas y cada una de las condenadas tardes con él.

Es decir, ¡ellos dos la pasaban de maravilla! Jugaban, pescaban, reían, conversaban y descubrían poco a poco lo que era compartir secretos. Lo que era la complicidad masculina.

Luffy compartía muchos momentos divertidos con todos, pero con Usopp tenía actividades que eran exclusivas. Si el tirador le daba la espalda, ¿con quién las haría? Aunque tuviese con quien, no quería. ¡Usopp era su amigo! ¿Por qué Sanji se lo acaparaba para él solo?

—¿Usopp?

Entró a la cocina, creyendo que lo encontraría ahí junto al cocinero preparando el mentado mousse de chocolate, o nata, o crema, o cualquier otra cosa que valiese de excusa, pero la cocina estaba vacía y en silencio.

Para que Luffy no reparase en el detalle y pasase de alto a la nevera, ilustra muy bien lo mucho que le inquietaba el asunto. Miró las escaleras que conducían al observatorio creyendo que, de todos los lugares a donde podrían ir, sería a ese. No los veía encerrados en la enfermería junto a Chopper, porque tres personas no entraban cómodamente ahí.

¿Era necesario ir al observatorio para hacer un mousse de chocolate? Luffy frunció la frente, él sabía que a veces se le escapaban algunos detalles que para los demás parecían ser evidentes, pero no era tan idiota como creían.

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen?  
—¡L-Luffy! —Apenas sentado, Usopp se echó por completo, subiéndose los tiradores con notable nervosismo; gracias a la tarima de madera el capitán no había podido verlo en esa penosa situación. Con prisa y cero disimulos, Sanji se abrochó el pantalón y se ajustó el cinturón.

—¿Qué quieres, Luffy? Es temprano para la cena. —El cocinero ya lo daba por obvio, Luffy no estaría buscándolo a él para otra cosa más que para comer.  
—¡Me importa un carajo la cena! —Explotó el chico de goma enmudeciendo a los otros dos. ¿Qué le pasaba a Luffy? Que exclamase que no le importaba la comida ya era inquietante, sin dejar de lado grito tan furioso— ¡Quiero pescar! —volvió a vociferar el capitán.

Sanji arqueó una de sus rizadas cejas, creyendo comprender lo que pasaba. Usopp todavía no podía salir de su estupefacción, hasta que lo logró.

—¡¿Hace falta que grites así?! —reclamó el tirador.  
—¡Dijiste que íbamos a pescar hoy a la tarde! —Lo señaló, acusador, con el dedo índice.  
—Ya —Usopp entornó los ojos, suspirando con resignación. Se puso de pie para caminar hasta donde estaba Luffy—, vamos a pescar —concedió con desgano.  
—¡No! —se cruzó de brazos, caprichoso— ¡Ahora no quiero! —Y así como apareció, se esfumó por la escalera.

Usopp se quedó con la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido, volteó con premura mirando al cocinero, como si buscase en él una explicación coherente al extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa?  
—¿Le prometiste que ibas a pescar con él?  
—Pues… —Se encogió de hombros. Siempre quedaban en pescar juntos, pero él no recordaba haber firmado un contrato al respecto que le obligase a hacerlo religiosamente todos los días.  
—Es eso, Usopp. —Se llevó un cigarro a la boca y lo encendió con calma, soltó el humo relajándose—. Ya sabes cómo es Luffy contigo…

Usopp perdió la mirada, creía comprender lo que Sanji estaba tratando de hacerle ver. Luffy y él eran amigos muy cercanos, quizás demasiado, aunque eso no lo supiera nadie excepto ellos mismos. De hecho, Usopp creía que incluso ni Luffy lo sabía.

—Será mejor que… vaya… —El tirador señaló la escalera, caminando hacia ella—. Lo siento, Sanji.

No podía darle la espalda a Luffy, comprendía por el enojo de este que de alguna forma lo había lastimado, y no pretendía eso. Lo buscó por todo el Sunny, pero no lo encontró, hasta que fue al único lugar al que no había ido.

Era tan previsible, tuvo que haber empezado la búsqueda por ahí: Sobre la cabeza del Sunny, Luffy estaba echado boca arriba, mirando el cielo, con los brazos y las piernas colgando despreocupadamente.

—Ey, Luffy —lo llamó—, es un bonito día para pescar, ¿no?  
—No, es un día de mierda —respondió con desidia.  
—Ok. —Ahora el enojado era él. Su mejor táctica frente a un terco Luffy—. Últimamente estás comportándote muy raro, estoy aquí tratando de… —Alzó una mano, en un ademán que trataba de restarle importancia a todo, dio la vuelta para irse.

—¡¿Qué?! —Lo desafió con enojo.

—Cuando se te pase, y si quieres, pescamos —finalizó Usopp con enfado.

Se fue, dejándolo a Luffy sumido en esa marea de sensaciones que lo enfurecían porque no podía comprenderlas. En su simplicidad, ni siquiera el chico de goma podía entender por qué le afectaba tanto la reciente distancia con Usopp.

Una noche creyó entenderlo un poco mejor luego de seguir -como últimamente hacía- a los otros dos al puesto de vigilancia. Siempre los seguía, pero hasta cierto punto. Al principio lo hacía por curiosidad, porque le llamaba la atención que siempre fueran ellos dos los que parecían desaparecer; pero cuando llegaban a la escalerilla y se perdían por ella, Luffy se quedaba abajo mirando por un buen rato, como si tan solo con eso lograra saber que era lo que tanto hacían los dos encerrados en ese lugar.

Esa noche fue distinto, esa noche subió las escalerillas y los vio. Al menos vio la espalda desnuda del cocinero y por la posición podía darse una idea de lo que estaban haciendo. El problema es que Luffy tenía casi la misma capacidad de Chopper para pasar desapercibido y Usopp no tardó en darse cuenta de que tenían un fisgón. La cabeza con el sombrero de paja asomaba por la escotilla. El alma casi se le va del cuerpo al tirador, pero no dijo nada, porque, así como lo vio, la cabeza de Luffy desapareció.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Sanji dejó de mecerse entre las piernas de Usopp, para reparar en la expresión de su rostro— ¿Te estoy lastimando? —Aunque más que adolorido lucía espantado.  
—N-no. —Trató de sonreír—. Sigue… estoy bien. —El tirador tomó aire.

Había preferido ocultárselo a Sanji sin saber bien porqué, tal vez porque sabía que al cocinero le perturbaba la idea de que alguien supiera que de vez en cuando le gustaba descargar tensiones de esa forma con él.

Le costó a Usopp entender que Sanji no se avergonzaba de él, si no de lo que hacían. Mejor entonces sería ahorrarle el mal trago de saber que Luffy los había visto y correr el riesgo a que el cocinero decidiese dar fin con todo eso que tanto le gustaba.

Esa noche al tirador le costó concentrarse, no podía quitar de su mente a su capitán. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de terminar lo que estaba haciendo ahí con Sanji e ir corriendo hacia Luffy para clamarle piedad, que no abriese la boca o… todo se echaría a perder. No quería perder a Sanji.

El rubio no era idiota, se había dado cuenta de que Usopp no había estado tan conectado a él como en otras ocasiones, como si algo le preocupase, como si tuviera otras cuestiones en la cabeza.

Cuando todo terminó, Usopp se despidió de Sanji con notable prisa. El cocinero arqueó las cejas, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia al detalle. Le quedaba una larga noche por delante siendo su turno de vigilancia.

Usopp fue al cuarto de los chicos con esmerado sigilo, podía escuchar los ronquidos escandalosos de Franky y los gruñidos de Zoro. Se acercó despacio a la cama de Luffy, con la idea de despertarlo y secuestrarlo, para sacarlo de ahí y explicarle un poco mejor lo que estaba pasando, y así evitar el desastre. Pero todo su plan silencioso se fue al tacho en el preciso momento que Luffy se incorporó de golpe en la cama.

—¡Ah! ¡No me des esos sustos, Luffy! —Se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta de que estaba gritando— Pensé que dormías.  
—¡¿Cómo piensas que puedo dormir después de lo que vi?! —vociferó y Usopp le tapó la boca con una mano, al mismo tiempo que un zapato volaba hacia la cabeza de goma.

—¡Cállense! —reclamó el ciborg.

Usopp lo tomó a Luffy de la ropa y lo arrastró hasta afuera. Luego de cerrar la puerta, lo soltó. Su capitán lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que parecía ser de reflexión, ¿Luffy estaba pensando? Sin embargo, el chico de goma le dio la espalda, yéndose.

—¿Adónde vas? —reclamó el tirador.  
—Estoy despierto, y me da hambre. —Como si el simple hecho de estar despierto fuera motivo suficiente para tener hambre. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir caminando, una mano lo asió fuertemente del brazo.

—¿Tienes sueño?  
—No, ya no…  
—Si robas comida Sanji se enojará —afirmó y Luffy pestañeó. No entendía un ápice a que iban las dos acotaciones del tirador, hasta que él sólo lo aclaró—: ¿Quieres pescar? Será mejor hacerlo para que Sanji no se cabree contigo. —El capitán alzó los hombros, por él estaba bien, le gustaba pescar, sobre todo si lo hacía con Usopp.

Había muchas cosas que sólo le gustaban hacer con él.

Prepararon las cosas y en pocos minutos estaban sentados en la popa, con las piernas colgando y en un perfecto mutismo. Usopp removió inquieto varias veces la caña de pescar, sin saber cómo tocar el tema con delicadeza. No dejaba de lado que se trataba de Luffy.

—Usopp.

Al aludido la manera de pronunciar su nombre le aterró, tanto que lanzó un sonido gutural de terror.

—¿Q-Qué?  
—¿Me pasas más cebo?

El mentando suspiró aliviado, últimamente Luffy daba miedo y ese sentimiento era uno que nunca antes lo había sentido a su lado. Sí, Zoro inspiraba terror, Sanji a veces cuando adoptaba un semblante sombrío, incluso Nami acojonaba, pero Luffy, pese a ser el más fuerte, nunca le había inspirado peligro; no al menos esa clase de peligro, porque bien que se había metido en problemas varias veces por su culpa.

Buscó el balde y lo dejó en el medio, para ver cómo Luffy tomaba un poco de cebo llevándoselo a la boca.

—¡Luffy, no te lo comas! ¡Es para pescar!  
—¡Pero tengo hambre! —Se quejó lastimosamente, para después tomar la botella y beber un sorbo desesperado de agua.

Usopp volvió a tomar el balde y lo dejó a su lado otra vez, lejos de las garras de su capitán, como si este no contase con su habilidad para estirarse. Otro silencio intenso sobrevino, que era levemente interrumpido por el sonido acogedor de las olas rompiendo entre sí y contra el barco.

Usopp suspiró, y mentalizándose de que se trataba de Luffy, logró hablar con naturalidad.

—Ey, Luffy… —siguió con la vista fija al frente, pese a sentir la mirada de su amigo clavada en él—, ¿qué te pasa?  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Últimamente estás muy irritable. En especial con Sanji.

El chico de goma bajó la vista al suelo, la expresión de su mirada fue prudentemente disimulada bajo la visera del sombrero de paja. Dejó de lado la caña de pescar, para girar un poco e increparle con seguridad y estoicismo.

—¿Sanji es tu nuevo mejor amigo?  
—Luffy, lo hablamos cien veces y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo: no tenemos mejores amigos, todos lo somos de todos.

Sabía que esa era una gran falacia, porque de todos sus _nakama_, Luffy era el más especial, con quien más compartía momentos y sabía con sentido orgullo que, para su capitán, él simbolizaba lo mismo.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué prefieres estar con él antes que conmigo…  
—Bueno, es que con él… —Alzó un hombro, era un buen momento para sacar ese delicado tema— hago cosas que… son distintas y… agradables… ¡como lo que viste recién!  
—Hazlas conmigo entonces. —Sí, el capitán se rehusaba a ser desplazado por el cocinero.  
—¡No, Luffy! —La idea le pareció escandalosa. ¿Era consciente su amigo de lo que estaba diciendo?  
—¿Por qué no? Nosotros ya hacíamos… _eso_. —Perdió la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado, pero no tenía por qué sentirse así.  
—Es distinto… con Sanji hago otras cosas. —Trató de ser sutil.

Sí, reconocía que con Luffy se habían permitido algunos placeres; y esos eran los secretos que compartían y guardaban recelosamente, los que los unía como camaradas especiales. Luffy sólo confiaba en Usopp y él a su vez en su capitán. La mera idea de que otro le tocase de esa forma, no la habían contemplado nunca.

Sabían que en teoría debían acariciar a una mujer o esa era la idea, pero no habían podido evitar satisfacer esa creciente necesidad. Después de todo, eran dos jóvenes sanos y hormonales.

Aunque prudente sería aclarar que ahí la pobre víctima de todo había sido Luffy, y por eso mismo no entendía lo que pasaba. Un buen día Usopp le había enseñado a hacer un montón de cosas que se sentían la mar de bien, que era comparable al placer que experimentaba cuando se daba un gran banquete; y que hasta por momentos, incluso, sobrepasaba esa emoción.

¿Ahora lo dejaba de lado? ¿Ahora prefería hacer esas cosas con Sanji? ¿Y por qué no con los dos? Lo que Luffy no sabía era que lo del cocinero iba más allá, no se trataban de meras caricias y fogosas masturbaciones. No tenían un trato tan inocente, y eso era lo que tanto le costaba al tirador explicar.

—Haz conmigo lo mismo que haces con Sanji.  
—No, Luffy.  
—¡Hazlas conmigo! —Se arrojó sobre él, tomándolo de los tiradores— ¡Soy tu capitán, Usopp!  
—¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, Luffy! —Trató de tomarle las manos y tranquilizarlo—Ey… no puedes obligar a una persona a hacer esas cosas, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —El chico de goma lo fue dejando lentamente, hasta volver a su lugar. Se tomó unos segundos, para murmurar apocado.

—¿Ya… ya no te gusta estar conmigo… así?  
—No pasa por eso, Luffy. —Se quejó frotándose la sien, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza—. Sí, me gusta estar contigo. De esa y de todas las formas posibles —aclaró con énfasis.  
—¿A quién quieres más? ¿A Sanji o a mí? —consultó y Usopp se quedó a cuadritos, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—Es… distinto. —Inspiró aire, no le resultaba fácil controlar siquiera algo tan básico como la respiración—. El cariño que siento hacia los dos es distinto. A Sanji lo quiero de otra forma…  
—Quiero que me quieras de esa forma, entonces…  
—No se puede, Luffy —explicó con pesar, la sonrisa que le nació fue afligida—, no puedo querer a dos personas de esa misma manera. —Y recién parecía darse cuenta de ese detalle, de que quería a Sanji de una forma muy particular, con el corazón, ya no sólo era cosa del cuerpo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en ese último pensamiento, que no reparó en la expresión que portaba el rostro de su capitán, la tristeza que lo colmaba y la férrea decisión de hacerla desaparecer. Luffy no era la clase de chico que se quedase de brazos cruzados, sin luchar por lo que quería. Todavía seguía sin comprender muchas cuestiones, pero no por eso iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

En un arrebato, se arrojó sobre el tirador, obligando a que un torpe beso reflejase la maraña que en ese momento envolvía su cabeza. Usopp se dejó llevar, no era la primera vez que cedía a los impulsos. De hecho, todo había comenzado así.

El astuto artillero le había pedido el favor a su buen amigo: quería practicar besos antes de regresar junto a Kaya. Luffy no se negó, porque no sabía negarse al pedido de un buen amigo; si podía ayudar a Usopp de alguna forma, le parecía genial, además no veía qué podía tener de malo hacer eso.

Claro que no pensó lo mismo cuando, después de varios torpes intentos, nariz de por medio, sintió la lengua de Usopp masajeando la suya. Al principio le causó cierta aprensión, luego terminó preguntándose por qué Usopp hacía eso, para más tarde acabar por cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Una vez, de las tantas, cedió demasiado, logrando que su cuerpo reaccionase a favor de las caricias que poco a poco y con timidez, Usopp le daba. Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó en el presente: el miembro de Luffy reaccionó en sus pantalones y casi, como un acto reflejo, lo hizo el del tirador. Él no necesitaba de mucho estímulo para estar a tono.

—L-Luffy… —Intentó separarlo, porque en esa ocasión era distinto, se suponía que esas cosas ya no podía hacerlas con él. Se lo había prometido a Sanji y las promesas no se quiebran.

Pero no logró quitárselo de encima, por el contrario, Luffy empezó a frotarse contra su pierna, como si se tratase de algún perro en celo. Era tan primitivo, tan inocente, que esa combinación era letal para Usopp, porque el tirador no tenía nada de inocente; sabía muy bien lo que hacía y lo que pasaba, a diferencia de Luffy que parecía moverse siempre por instinto.

Recién parecía reparar en ese detalle al no poder quitárselo de encima. ¡¿Qué había hecho?! Había convertido a Luffy en un monstruo sexual.

—Luffy… —La manera de decir el nombre de su capitán fue distinto, hubo cierta relajación y deleite. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a tocar así, a morder el cuello de esa manera? No recordaba haberle enseñado esas cosas, de hecho, Usopp no las había hecho sino hasta conocer a Sanji de esa forma tan íntima. El cocinero le había ilustrado cómo y dónde tocar a un hombre.

—U-Usopp…

—Espera, Luffy —intentó separarlo un poco, plasmando un gesto de dolor en el rostro—, me aprieta. —Buscó los botones del pantalón, para tratar de liberar un poco del encierro a su adolorido pene.

Luffy lo miró con curiosidad y pareció contemplar la idea por unos segundos, hasta que de manera resolutiva hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia que su pantalón de jean dejó por completo al descubierto la hombría erguida.

Usopp miró la zona, con infinitas ganas de tocar y complacer a su capitán: podía ver en los ojos de Luffy que estaba padeciendo la situación. Por supuesto, el tirador recién parecía estar cayendo en la cuenta: si sólo hacia esas cosas con él, era lógico que la abstinencia lo estuviera matando.

De repente se sintió egoísta. Reconocía que había dejado de lado a Luffy porque lo que hacía con Sanji era diez veces más intenso y placentero.

Llevó las manos hacia el pene de su capitán y con delicadeza comenzó a frotarlo.

—Usopp —murmuró con un gemido ronco atorado en la garganta—, quiero hacer esas cosas que haces con Sanji, ¿me muestras?  
—Duele, Luffy —aclaró con calma—, duele mucho.  
—No importa. —Luego meditó las palabras de su amigo—. Pero te gusta, ¿o no?

El tirador asintió. Entonces si a Usopp le gustaba, debía ser asombroso. Luffy no le temía al dolor, no tanto como a la idea de perder esa amistad especial que tenía con su tirador. Sin embargo, hasta que Luffy no volvió a hablar, Usopp no había entendido qué tan comprometido estaba.

—Quiero que me hagas eso que te hace Sanji, y que tanto te gusta… —En pocas palabras, quería saber qué era eso que parecía competir y ganarle a todo lo que Luffy le había dado hasta entonces.

Si se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien lo que de por sí hacían los dos, suponía que entonces lo que Usopp hacia con Sanji, era demencial. Necesitaba descubrirlo, encontrar esa respuesta. Ansiedad y curiosidad por experimentar ese placer intenso y vedado a él.

Sintió las manos de Usopp bajarle con despreocupación el pantalón hasta los tobillos. Le sorprendía la calma que irradiaba el rostro del moreno, quien lo miró sonriéndole para transmitirle complicidad y paz.

Luffy se daba cuenta de que ya no era el mismo Usopp que él conocía. Ya no era, como él, torpe e inexperto. Las manos parecían saber muy bien lo que hacían y la boca parecía morder en zonas claves.

¡¿Qué había hecho Sanji de él?! ¡¿En que lo había convertido a su buen amigo?!

Cuando sintió un dedo en la línea que separaba las nalgas, la mente se le nubló. No entendía muy bien que era lo que quería Usopp o lo que pensaba hacer a continuación -aunque se daba una idea-, ni tampoco le interesaba saberlo, solamente quería dejarse llevar.

Confiaba plenamente en el tirador así que -en un sentido metafórico- se dejó caer en sus manos. Luffy vio como liberaba del todo ese monstruoso pene que tan bien conocía y que tantas veces lo había tenido entre los dedos sintiéndose endurecerse.

—No sé si se podrá —se lamentó el tirador, mirándose el miembro. No tenían lubricante y no le costaba admitir que el tamaño era considerable. No, no era enorme, pero si más grueso que el promedio, incluso Sanji se lo había remarcado.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Meterlo —aclaró en un susurro. Se incorporó un poco para quitarle del todo el pantalón a Luffy y darles más libertad a sus piernas—. Siéntate —lo instó.

Quizás estaban yendo demasiado rápido, de ser Sanji seguro que lo retaría por el detalle de que no hubiera juegos previos o mínima lubricación con saliva, pero ni Luffy estaba para preámbulos, ni Usopp con ganas de demorar lo que comenzaba a resultarle irresistible: la idea de estar dentro de su capitán.

No le costaba reconocer que había extrañado a Luffy, porque lo quería, en toda esa simplicidad, y sentir el calor de su cuerpo siempre era agradable. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora habían crecido, sobre todo él, y en manos del cocinero pervertido del barco. Ahora no serían besos torpes y manoseos descarados.

—Despacio —pidió Usopp, tragando saliva al sentir que el glande apenas había rozado el cerrado orificio; lo tomó de las caderas e intentó sentarlo, pero Luffy se resistía—; si no te relajas… te va a doler más.

No, el dolor no era problema, no le asustaba… quizás le atemorizaba hacer algo nuevo, pero tampoco era eso, porque Luffy adoraba la incertidumbre, todo aquello que podía convertirse en una aventura. Tal vez es que temía descubrir que Usopp tenía razones válidas para querer dejar de hacer esas cosas con él.

—Dios —refunfuñó el chico de goma meneando las caderas de manera circular, sentía la punta desgarrándolo, las manos de Usopp aferrándose al punto del dolor en los glúteos y la respiración pesada de él en su cuello, sin quitarle importancia a la nariz que sobresalía por debajo del sombrero.  
—Quédate quieto, Luffy —lo retó—, sino no podré embocarla.  
—¡Pero no entra, Usopp! —se quejó con frustración. Usopp no supo si llorar o reír ante el arrebato de su capitán.

—Déjame ir arriba. —Lo sacó de la posición y en un segundo se echó sobre él con el pantalón a medio bajar.

Se hundió de inmediato entre las piernas de Luffy, tratando de mirar la expresión de su rostro como si estuviera sacando una fotografía mental: quería recordar ese gesto, quería retenerlo en su memoria, pues era uno que nunca le había visto al capitán.

—Se siente… raro. —Usopp rió bajito, porque sabía que en el lenguaje de Luffy eso significaba un "se siente bien".

—¿Te gusta, Luffy? —El tirador trató de contenerse, pero en su naturaleza no podía.

Se aferró a su capitán y trató de robarle un beso, uno violento e intenso, a la vez que trataba con empeño y frustración quebrar esa barrera física; pero no cedía, y el detalle de que no lo hiciera, lograba enloquecerlos más y más.

—No entra, Usopp… no entra. —Pese a eso, podía sentir su propio pene palpitando bajo el vientre del tirador. Luego, las manos de él, masturbándolo y arrancándole un escandaloso gemido.  
—No grites, nos van a descubrir —pidió con desesperación y excitación.

No, definitivamente no podía controlarse más. Soltó el pene de Luffy y se aferró otra vez a él, hundiendo la lengua en la boca del chico para solapar el grito que seguramente le arrancaría, porque ya no podía evitar la necesidad de mover las caderas.

Usopp, nunca, antes había penetrado a alguien. La simple mención de hacerlo ponía de la nuca al cocinero, quien aseguraba que ni borracho pensaba dejarse. Por eso, la probabilidad de estar así con alguien, siempre le había parecía lejana, pero no… ahí estaba, entre las piernas de Luffy, con medio miembro fuertemente atrapado entre las nalgas de su capitán, quien a esas alturas aceptaba el dolor con envidiable ecuanimidad.

Usopp no estaba para pensar en ello, pero ¿Luffy lo hacía porque no quería decirle que no? ¿Por infinita curiosidad? ¿Por qué en verdad quería hacerlo? No lo sabía, ni le importaba en ese momento, pues el clímax era inminente… y la desesperación había comenzado a treparle por las piernas, electrizándolo.

—No entra, Luffy —se quejó entre jadeos, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su amante de tal manera que la nariz no implicase una molestia.  
—Duele…  
—No entra… Dios…  
—No pares —suplicó, quería sentirla todo, pero eso no fue posible. En pocos segundos, luego de un intenso quejido, Luffy sintió una húmeda calidez entre las piernas.

Usopp quitó el pene con dificultad, notando que aún brotaba un poco de semen, ocasionando más enchastre del que por sí era. Miró a Luffy, con cierto cariño y complicidad. Sin dudas se les había ido la mano en esa ocasión. Ya no había sido un simple juego de niños.

Miró el pene de Luffy, erguido como la asta del barco, y sin miramientos lo engulló. No necesitó de mucha estimulación, haciendo el escándalo habitual, el capitán se perdió en una marea orgásmica, murmurando lo bien que se sentía.

—Qué bien se siente —gimoteó— incluso más que comer carne.

Usopp sonrió, viniendo de Luffy podía tomarlo como un verdadero cumplido.

**(…)**

Cuando se aseguró de que Usopp -goloso como siempre- había bebido hasta la última gota, salió de su escondite y con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado volvió al puesto de vigilancia sin que los fortuitos amantes notaran su presencia.

Sanji los había visto irse para la popa con las cañas de pescar y desde entonces no les quitó el ojo de encima; decidió bajar en el preciso momento que Luffy se le tiró encima al tirador. Le parecía extraña tanta imprudencia por parte de Usopp; él bien sabía que desde el puesto de vigilancia se tenía buena vista de todo.

Había intuido que tarde o temprano pasaría eso.

Encendió un cigarrillo para fumarlo con calma y meditar en la quietud de la noche la postura a tomar. ¿Debía sentirse enojado? ¿Lo estaba? Sí, por supuesto; pero no podía dejar de lado que Luffy no tenía la culpa de ser así, tan cándido, ni de tener necesidades físicas como todo chico de su edad; y por otro lado, ¿cuántas veces le había rehusado a Usopp ese privilegio que tan gentilmente Luffy le había otorgado?

—Maldición… —protestó llevando una mano a su entrepierna endurecida—esos pendejos… —Y encima no podía negar que de cierta forma pervertida y aun en contra de su voluntad le había encendido.

De golpe, empezó a sentir que se merecía todo eso, por cabrón, pero no… por supuesto que no iba a dejar la cuestión ahí, primero se encargaría de dejarle muy en claro algunos asuntos a su capitán.

Hacerle entender que Usopp era suyo, era primordial.

**(…)**

Nami lo estuvo observando por un buen rato. Daba pequeños sorbos al té que Sanji le había preparado con una inusual indiferencia, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que le pasaba. El cocinero no dejaba de mirar, cada tanto, por la ventana de la cocina. Afuera, Usopp y Luffy pescaban mientras esperaban por la segunda ración del desayuno.

—¿Pasa algo, Sanji? —El mentado pareció volver en sí de un trance profundo, giró para mirarla, primero con una expresión seria que enseguida dulcificó.

—¡Oh, mi querida Nami-swan se preocupa por mí! —La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo el contacto visual con la navegante.

—¿Y mi desayuno? —reclamó Zoro, somnoliento.

Sanji entonces se acordó de que todavía tenía _nakama_ a los cuales alimentar. Era hora de dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Todavía no había enfrentado a Usopp con la verdad, quizás porque esperaba que él diera el primer paso o porque reconocía que no podía reclamarle nada.

¿No podía?

Chistó en su interior, ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia? ¿No se suponía que lo de Usopp era sólo un desahogo y "oh, Dios, que nadie se entere" porque moriría de la vergüenza al ver su heterosexual reputación manchada así?

Sin embargo, pese a lo esperado, Usopp durante toda esa semana no se molestó en informarle del pequeño percance. Por eso esa tarde, aprovechando que el tirador estaba limpiando las armas como un favor a Franky, se acercó a él.

Le estaba dando la oportunidad de sincerarse, pero vaya sorpresa, ver la desfachatez del crío, su cara de póker y su personalidad mitómana. Estuvo hablándole de asuntos banales, pero jamás mencionó algo respecto a lo ocurrido, no obstante, al pronunciar a Luffy, los sentidos del cocinero se pusieron en alerta.

—Pasas más tiempo con él.  
—Sí, ya sabes cómo es… —Usopp alzó los hombros, seguía dándole la espalda mientras acomodaba las bolas de cañón, una labor que dos años atrás no hubiera podido realizar, pero su fuerza había crecido junto con su cuerpo.

Siguió hablando sobre el capitán, explicándole al rubio lo absorbente y celoso que se había vuelto Luffy desde que ellos dos pasaban más tiempo. Usopp quiso acotar algo más, pero en cuanto viró, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo.

Arqueó las cejas, le parecía extraño que el rubio se fuera sin dar aviso, pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia.

Esa noche Luffy le propuso pescar y Usopp sabía lo que eso en verdad significaba cuando todos ya dormían. No estaba seguro de querer repetir el desliz, había pasado la primera vez casi de forma natural y si bien durante ese tiempo admitía que le había permitido a Luffy meter mano, no se creía capaz de llevar adelante ese juego. Porque así lo sentía: que algo estaba mal, aunque no estuviera seguro qué.

—Dijiste que querías pescar —reprochó con el ceño fruncido. Encerrados en la bodega habían dejado de buscar los cebos para dar paso a una sesión de torpes toqueteos.  
—Sí, quiero pescar, pero… —su rostro mostró una expresión de contrariedad— se me puso dura. —Tomó la mano del tirador y la guió hasta la entrepierna. Como si por tener una erección fuera motivo suficiente y cuasi una obligación moral para Usopp hacerse cargo.

—Que sea rápido, Luffy.  
—Todos duermen —rió, mostrando la hilera de dientes y dándole la pauta al tirador de que estaba arruinando la inocencia de su capitán.

La mera idea lo pervertía a límites insospechados. Rió, maquiavélico por dentro y le bajó los pantalones para acariciarle y darle esa merecida satisfacción, merecida porque Luffy era su amigo, porque lo quería y porque… y porque sí, porque se sentía muy bien hacer esas cosas con él… y con Sanji también.

Sanji… el mentado golpeó su mente como si de una bala se tratase, y un sentimiento extraño se anidó en su pecho. Tragó saliva perdiendo el hilo, tan concentrado que estaba en la expresión de deleite que portaba Luffy, ahora no dejaba de ver lo que ocurría desde otro ángulo.

—Esto está mal, Luffy… está muy mal.  
—¿Qué importa? Somos piratas.

Usopp abrió más grande un ojo que el otro.

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver?!  
—Los piratas hacemos cosas que ante muchos están mal vistas, ¿no?  
—Bueno, sí… pero es distinto.  
—Además se siente bien, y algo que se siente así, no puede estar mal, ¿verdad? —Tomó la mano de Usopp para acelerar la masturbación—. Tú también, quítate la ropa.  
—Estás muy desvergonzado últimamente —reprendió, sin sentirse demasiado afectado por eso, lo dijo sólo por resaltar algo que comenzaba a agradarle.

Y Luffy volvía a reír, de esa forma que siempre le había gustado: espontáneo y con franqueza. Usopp tomó cartas en el asunto y, como pudo -corriendo con el pie algunas cosas que estorbaban-, lo recostó sobre el suelo; ya estaba cansado de estar de pie.

Plegaron los cuerpos en un abrazo desesperado que tenía como único fin apagar ese fuego que parecía querer quemarlos en vida. Se frotaron y se lamieron cuanto pudieron, nariz de por medio.

Sin embargo, en el apogeo, cuando Usopp apenas se había bajado los tiradores y desabrochado los botones, la puerta se abrió. Quiso detener a Luffy, impedir que se quitase los pantalones, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ocultar evidencias.

Y de todos sus nakama tenía que ser él. Los había seguido y se había mantenido tras la puerta un tiempo prudencial, esperando el momento propicio para agarrarlos in fraganti sin darles la oportunidad de fingir.

—Sigue, Usopp —se quejó Luffy, la mano del tirador había dejado de masturbarlo; sin embargo, oír el nombre del cocinero le indicó que mejor era abrir los ojos y fijarse qué pasaba.  
—¡S-Sanji! —Bajo el dintel de la puerta, el rubio portaba un semblante sombrío y serio, como jamás le habían visto; con las manos en la cintura se limitó a guardar un inquietante silencio.

—Usopp —señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás— fuera.  
—P-pero…  
—Fuera —repitió. Usopp bajó la vista al suelo, avergonzado.

—No —se quejó Luffy sosteniéndolo del hombro para evitar que se pusiera de pie—. Ahora está conmigo, después te lo doy —dijo lo último mirando al cocinero, quien se frotó la frente tratando de pensar bien los pasos a seguir.

Bien, si Usopp iba a estar presente, mejor. Se acercó a los dos, el tirador por reflejo y conociendo el temperamento que tenía el rubio, se replegó escudándose en los brazos de su capitán.

Lo iba a matar, iba a morir lentamente. Esa era la sensación que le había embargado. En cuanto Sanji llegó lo tomó con fuerza del brazo jalándolo y distanciándolo bruscamente de los brazos de Luffy, quien solamente vestido con su chaleco rojo no se molestó en cubrirse o al menos abrochárselo. El cocinero lo tomó por la solapa de dicho chaleco, acercándole el rostro.

—¿Te gusta hacer estas cosas, Luffy? —El mentado parpadeo y luego plantó una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Claro, se siente genial!  
—S-Sanji… —Se animó a murmurar Usopp temiendo por la integridad de su capitán, aunque Luffy era fuerte y sabía cuidarse solo. Nada más esperaba que la situación no se tornase violenta.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —El cocinero habló con cierta irritación y desprecio en el tono, una pequeña dosis de mordacidad— Además Usopp es toda una zorra, ¿no?, seguro que te deja bien satisfecho.  
—Bueno, nunca estuve con una zorra. —Su cuerpo cayó de espaldas sobre el suelo—. ¡Ey, Sanji! ¡Eso dolió! —No era verdad, después de todo era de goma; pero sí le había tomado por sorpresa.  
—No te preocupes, ahora te va a doler otra cosa. —Con calma llevó una mano al cinto para desabrochárselo ante la pavorosa mirada del tirador.  
—¡Ey, Sanji! —reprochó Usopp— Estás yendo demasiado lejos, ya sabes cómo es Lu-  
—¡Y tú más vale que te calles! —vociferó logrando que el tirador diese un brinco del susto—. Más tarde arreglaré cuentas contigo.  
—¡¿Por qué estás enojado?! —increpó Luffy sin entenderlo.  
—Da la vuelta —instó el rubio—. Da la vuelta —repitió, pero al ver que Luffy no respondía y seguía mirándolo tanto con enojo como con sorpresa, lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo girar.

—¡¿Qué te piensas?! —Se quejó el capitán.

—Te daré eso que tanto quieres, Luffy.  
—Ah, bueno… —se relajó—, en ese caso…  
—¡Luffy! —exclamó Usopp— ¡Sanji! —lo miró con reproche.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el rubio mirándolo con fiereza.

—No lo lastimes. —No, Sanji no sería capaz de lastimarlos adrede; pero se mostraba tan furioso que no dudaba que buscaba una venganza de ese estilo para con el capitán.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que rompa tu juguetito nuevo?  
—Sé que estás enojado, ¡aunque no sé muy bien por qué!, pero Luffy…

Sanji lo ignoró, para liberar su miembro endurecido del encierro. Usopp se quedó a medio decir, observando el pene erguido como nunca y cuyo extremo mostraba los primeros indicios de deleite: una humedad muy característica y viscosa.

—Levanta la cadera. —Sanji lo tomó de malos modos por la cintura y lo elevó.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer, Sanji? —Era tan estúpida la pregunta, y aunque Luffy lo intuía igualmente Sanji se lo respondió.  
—Ya te dije, te voy a dar eso por lo que tanto molestas a Usopp.  
—¡Yo no lo molesto! ¡Hace eso porque quiere! ¡¿Verdad, Usopp?! —Buscó su aprobación, pero el tirador miró hacia un costado.  
—Luffy, no la embarres más —murmuró.  
—Y tú —Sanji llamó la atención del tirador—, quiero que mires. —Usopp, no obstante, bajó la vista hacia donde sus manos aferraban el pantalón.

—Sanji… —musitó avergonzado.

—¡Mira! —gritó, obligándolo— Así aprendes a hacérselo.  
—Pero… —Quiso decir tantas cosas, sin embargo, no podía negar que la situación, pese a asustarle, comenzaba a tomar un giro distinto que le daba curiosidad.

Quizás se debía a la razón de que Luffy parecía muy relajado y dispuesto a recibir eso que con tanto ahínco le había reclamado durante ese tiempo -y que Usopp no había podido darle-. Si Luffy se mostrase al menos un poco molesto por el proceder de Sanji, quizás no estaría tan de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando.

—Es que es grande —dijo el tirador acaparando la atención del cocinero, mientras veía como este abría las nalgas del capitán, ubicando el pene entre ellas.  
—Lo sé —dijo Sanji; pese a que se mostraba más calmado, sus palabras seguían naciendo con dureza y enojo—. Relájate, Luffy.  
—Sin lubricante lo vas a lastimar.  
—Es de goma —remarcó, para después encorvarse lo suficiente de tal forma que lograse susurrarle en el oído al susodicho—, eres de goma, Luffy, así que relaja esa parte. Sabes estirarte, ¿no? Puedes entonces hacer que esa parte ceda.  
—Pues, nunca lo intenté… —plegó el ceño, estaba acostumbrado a aflojar y tensar distintas partes de su anatomía, incluso su pene se estiraba, pero con esa zona jamás había probado.

Con hacer el intento no perdía nada y sucedió tal como Sanji lo había estado analizando. El pene se deslizó con relativa facilidad, al menos hasta que el cuerpo ofreció una resistencia natural.

—Oh, Demonios… que fácil entra. —Ante las palabras del cocinero y la expresión de su rostro, Usopp tragó saliva, advirtiendo su propio pene endurecido de nuevo.

Es que Sanji le podía, en todo sentido, y aunque la situación era rara y seguía asustándole, el cocinero le gustaba demasiado como para ignorar esos masculinos gemidos que emitía a cada embestida.

El tirador se vio obligado, de vez en cuando, a perder la mirada. No podía, no podía con la imagen de Sanji penetrando salvajemente a un complaciente Luffy, quien para mal en peor había empezado a acompañar los gemidos del rubio con despreocupados «¡Qué bien se siente!».

Usopp era consciente de lo que Luffy experimentaba, pues Sanji sabía volverlo loco de placer. Aunque doliese, aunque asustase, solía tocarlo en puntos claves, y siempre lo masturbaba de una forma muy deliciosa mientras lo penetraba. Así no podía más que dejarse llevar hasta acabar explotando en un sublime orgasmo.

Algo similar a la envidia colmó al tirador; porque se suponía que Sanji hacia todas esas cosas con él, sin embargo, ahora ocupaba ese lugar su capitán. Ahora era Luffy quien disfrutaba de las manos del rubio, recorriéndolo y tocándolo de esa manera que a él tanto le gustaba.

Encima Luffy lucía tan desenvuelto.

Usopp recordaba que al principio hacer todas esas cosas le daba miedo, pero reconocía que Sanji siempre y desde el comienzo había tenido la facilidad de convencerlo. Con una o dos caricias certeras se encontraba deseando y pidiendo más. Así que tampoco podía culpar a Luffy de estar disfrutando de todo eso.

Volvió a mirarlos, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sanji había frenado su vaivén, ¿ya estaba? No, simplemente quería cambiar de posición. Acostó a Luffy boca arriba y, luego de desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, le abrió las piernas. Su mirada entonces se cruzó con la de Usopp.

Sanji no tardó en darse cuenta de que lucía extraño, como encrespado o más bien triste, y no pretendía eso tampoco.

—Ven —lo llamó, pero el tirador negó con la cabeza—; ven, te digo. —Dejó a Luffy para estirarse un poco y tomar a Usopp del brazo, podía ver el pantalón del tirador abultado en esa pecaminosa zona. Aunque quisiera negarlo, estaba excitado.  
—No quiero —se quejó el tirador, con un tono tan débil que daba a pensar que se quejaba por deporte o decoro. Sanji pensó en decir algo para convencerlo de acercarse, pero sintió los dientes de Luffy en su pecho descubierto.

—¡No me muerdas! —Le golpeó en la cabeza.  
—¡¿Por qué paraste?! —se quejó el capitán.  
—¡Ahora va! Por el rey pirata, qué impaciente.

Tomó a Usopp de la cintura y lo sentó junto a Luffy, sin decir nada comenzó a desvestirlo. Usopp se dejó hacer, un poco contrariado. Como si no quisiera, pero a la vez como si no pudiera decirle que no a nada de lo que Sanji le pidiera.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando sintió la mano del cocinero aferrándole el miembro, acariciándoselo con cuidado y dedicación. Entrecerró los ojos, experimentando esa electricidad deliciosa recorriéndole las piernas. Escuchó los gemidos de Luffy y su queja como si fuera lejana.

—Ahora sí podrás —aclaró Sanji, desconcertándolo. Lo condujo con parsimonia hasta situarlo entre las piernas de Luffy quien, con el sombrero puesto y el chaleco abierto, esperaba expectante por las caricias que tardaban demasiado en llegar. Tomó una vez más el pene de Usopp y lo guió, hasta donde pudo, indicándole que lo penetrase.

—Así —murmuró el cocinero, corriendo los mechones de pelo que le impedían ver la cara del tirador, curvada en una mueca de placer desbordante a medida que el pene se perdía en el interior del capitán.  
—Duele —se quejó Luffy.  
—Relájate, eres de goma después de todo, no lo olvides. —Se sentó en el suelo, con el pantalón desabrochado, todavía excitado y sin apuro.

Buscó un cigarrillo que encendió para fumarlo con calma, mientras observaba como Usopp embestía a Luffy. El coro de gemidos inundó el reducido espacio, poniendo a flor de piel los sentidos del rubio. Más allá de que quería seguir, no se inmiscuyó; era un momento de ellos que pensaba respetar.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido; se acercó a Luffy para quitarle el sombrero y correr los pequeños pelitos que se habían pegado a su transpirada frente; una caricia que parecía querer ofrecer más que confort, ¿había cariño en ella? Desde ya, ¿por qué no? Después de todo, en el día a día, había aprendido a estimar mucho a sus amigos.

Miró a Usopp y le sonrió, consiguiendo una mueca similar en respuesta.

El tirador estaba feliz de notar que Sanji ya no lucía tan enfadado, y el orificio de Luffy le apretaba el miembro hasta el punto del dolor, enloqueciéndole de gozo, ¿podía pedir más? Sintió la cercanía del rubio, como este esquivaba la nariz, para besarlo delicadamente, y explotó. Ahogando un gemido en la boca del cocinero, mordiendo sus labios, y por eso mismo, encendiéndolo.

Relajado, se dejó hacer de nuevo. Sanji lo recostó sobre el suelo, ignorando que Luffy todavía jadeaba esperando por más, y recorrió con la boca toda esa piel morena, sin tocar directamente el pene, no por asco, sino porque sabía que eso desesperaría al tirador. Hacer rogar esa particular caricia que tan bien había aprendido a dar con la lengua.

—Ponte de rodillas. —Como si estuviera clamando perdón.  
—Eso no, Sanji —murmuró avergonzado. Al menos no delante de Luffy, hacer esas cosas, en esa posición tan indecente.  
—Obedece, Usopp, todavía estoy enojado —aseveró con seriedad. El tirador al final terminó cediendo, sin dejar de reparar en el detalle de que Sanji no había sido tan atento como en otras ocasiones. Sin vaselina y sin saliva iba a ser terrorífico.

—Sanji, no… —intentó apartarlo, cuando bien podía deshacerse la posición y escapar, pero como si igualmente quisiera sentir a Sanji en su interior, se quedó en el sitio, quejándose, pero quedándose.  
—Silencio —reprendió.  
—Me va a doler…  
—Es tu castigo —le jadeó en la oreja, encorvándose y rozando apenas con la punta del glande las nalgas del tirador. Usopp dio un respingo al leve contacto.  
—¡Ey, no lo lastimes! —Luffy se arrodilló en el suelo, para llegar hasta donde estaban los amantes—. Yo todavía tengo ganas —se quejó, con una expresión de agobio en el rostro. Aprovechando que por la posición Usopp no podía verlo, Sanji se estiró lo suficiente para dejarle un casto beso en los labios.

—No te doy permiso para que se lo hagas a Usopp —dijo, al separarse de sus labios—, él sólo lo hará conmigo, ¿está claro? —Tomó el miembro de su capitán para masturbarlo, sin olvidar que tenía que escarmentar a Usopp.  
—Sigue —rogó Luffy, al ver como Sanji lo abandonaba.  
—Si tan desesperado estás —dijo el cocinero—, méteselo en la boca.  
—¡S-Sanji! Esperen… —La cosa comenzaba a asustarlo de nuevo, pero Luffy parecía conforme con la propuesta del cocinero, y entre los dos no le dieron tiempo a nada.

Luffy se colocó a un costado y lo penetró por la boca, de una forma tan violenta que los dientes le rasparon un poco y la nariz de Usopp se dobló. Sin dejar de lado que había tocado fondo en la garganta, produciéndole una ligera arcada.

Sanji lo asió fuertemente de las caderas, para evitar que escapase, y sin miramientos comenzó la dolorosa y ardua penetración. Usopp se quejó, pero el pene de Luffy en sus fauces le impedía soltar el grito de dolor y frustración.

No entendía en qué momento, tan veloz, había pasado del enojo a la aceptación. Pero si bien le dolía lo que Sanji hacía ahí atrás, y Luffy no le permitía respirar con normalidad algo, o todo, había despertado de nuevo su propia excitación.

Sanji no desaprovechó la oportunidad y lo acarició desde la punta del glande hasta los testículos para convencerlo de entregarse sin reparos. No hizo falta insistir mucho. Usopp se relajó permitiendo ambas penetraciones, ni Luffy ni Sanji eran delicados.

Usopp pensó que eso era escandaloso, inmoral, estaba mal… Iba a irse al infierno, no por hacer eso, si no por darse cuenta de que comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

No obstante, la culpa cedió, dando paso a la completa aceptación, después de todo los quería, ¿no? y era normal hacer esas cosas cuando se quería a alguien de esa particular manera. Justificándolo logró concentrarse en el placer, hasta el punto de perder el sentido.

Fue una locura, una completa locura; y en la mano del cocinero volvió a descargarse, sintiendo como el pene de Luffy le palpitaba en la boca. Temió lo peor, si su capitán eyaculaba iba a ahogarse, sin embargo, eso no pasó. Claro que para evitar atragantarse tuvo que tragar hasta la última boca, tarea imposible con la cantidad industrial de semen que ese chico portaba. Al final terminó desperdiciando una buena cantidad.

Las embestidas de Sanji se tornaron temibles. Ver esa escena: a su capitán exhalando un ronco gemido de satisfacción y a su adorado Usopp tragando ese semen que se le desparramaba por la boca, fue demasiado. No duró mucho en la empresa, con un poco más de fricción se descargó en el interior del tirador, para después dejarse caer, satisfecho, sobre la espalda de este.

Fueron unos segundos de hondo silencio y reflexión. Sanji reconocía que era un pervertido, y si bien había estado pensado seriamente en el tipo de escarmiento, jamás imaginó que podría llegar a ese punto.

Luffy, por su lado y en toda su simplicidad, sentía que el momento había sido único. Entendía que ahí había pasado algo prohibido, pero personal, y por eso mismo atesoraría el recuerdo y el momento. Después de todo él también se decía que los quería mucho a los dos.

—Te lo digo de verdad, Luffy —miró cómo se acomodaba en el suelo, junto a Usopp—, no quiero que hagas estas cosas con él sin pedirme permiso.  
—¿Por qué? Yo lo vi primero —reclamó, testarudo.  
—Eso no tiene nada que ver, nosotros dos… nos queremos. —Parecía dudar de esa afirmación, es que nunca había hablado del tema con Usopp o siquiera con su alma.  
—Y yo también los quiero a ustedes.

Sanji suspiró, sería imposible hacerle entender a Luffy lo que quería decirle. Nunca entendería la lógica de las parejas, ¿qué tenía de malo que hubiera cariño entre dos, como entre tres o veinte personas? Siempre y cuando hubiera en verdad afecto, estaba bien ¿no? Eso al menos parecía decir el juicio de Luffy.

Sanji sacó el pene del interior del tirador para observar la escena. No supo en qué momento, pero Usopp se había quedado dormido, y Luffy andaba en eso. Sonrió, algo enternecido por la imagen.

Buscó la manta que usaban para tapar los cajones de fruta y en cambio los tapó a ellos.

**(…)**

El tirador despertó a media noche, dándose cuenta de que estaba a solas con Luffy. Lo llamó delicadamente y este entre sueños se quejó. Lo mejor sería conducirlo al cuarto de los chicos, no podían amanecer en la bodega.

Somnoliento, Luffy se dejó vestir y llevar por Usopp, quien lo acomodó en la cama notando que la litera de Sanji estaba vacía. ¿No podía dormir? Desde ya, ni él podría después de lo que había pasado; además el cansancio por la faena se le había ido.

Lo buscó por el Sunny, encontrándolo en la popa, recargado contra la baranda, fumando y mirando el mar. No supo cómo comenzar la conversación, en parte porque no sabía qué decir. Simplemente sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber una cosa.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —cuestionó y Sanji lo miró con una dureza lacerante, para después partirlo en mil pedazos al responderle.

—Sí, Usopp.  
—Yo… lo siento, sé que me dijiste que no querías que hiciera eso con nadie más, pero…  
—¿Te penetró?  
—¿Eh?  
—Que si te penetró.  
—N-No. —Arqueó las cejas, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Acaso ¿importaba tan nimio detalle? El sexo es sexo, sin importar lo que se hacía, o quien a quien.

Sin embargo, Sanji nada más necesitaba algo de lo que valerse para poder perdonarlo, porque quería perdonarlo. Se rehusaba a perder algo que le daba satisfacción y que recién comenzaba. Y no se trataba de una satisfacción meramente física o sexual.

—Bien, porque tu cuerpo es mío. —No, estaba muy mal reclamarle eso, Usopp no era un objeto del cual uno podía prescindir, pero dada la situación lo mejor sería aclararlo—. No quiero que lo hagas con nadie.  
—Pero, Luffy…  
—Ni con Luffy… si vuelve a pasar, quiero que me lo cuentes.  
—Entonces… —Eso parecía significar algo importante: que Sanji pensaba seguir haciendo esas cosas tan interesantes con los dos.  
—¿Te besó?  
—Ok, son preguntas muy raras.

Sanji suspiró, era cierto, eran preguntas raras, y ni él entendía que buscaba de todo eso. Estiró el brazo, invitándolo a acurrucarse en su pecho, pero Usopp se mostró acobardado, detalle que molestó al cocinero.

—No voy a golpearte, Usopp —dicho eso, el tirador dio unos pasos, y el rubio lo tomó entre los brazos.

En ese momento, en silencio y con el mar como testigo, Sanji se dio cuenta de que no le importaba lo que Usopp hiciera con su cuerpo; incluso si se acostaba con medio Grand Line y se convertía en el okama más famoso del Nuevo Mundo, tan sólo… que su corazón no le perteneciera a nadie que no fuera él.

—¿Me quieres, Usopp?  
—Sí, claro. —Sonrió, con algo de cortedad.  
—¿Más que a Luffy?  
—¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?! —Otra vez esa pregunta. Sanji rió bajito, se sentía infantil por preguntarlo.  
—No me molesta que lo quieras —aclaró—, pero a mí, ámame… ¿sí? —Perdió la mirada, porque pedirle eso a un nombre, ¡rogárselo a Usopp! No era fácil.

El mentado se quedó lívido, escudriñó el rostro del cocinero, como si tratase de decodificar esas palabras, cuando no había nada por decodificar, el mensaje era claro: Sanji le estaba pidiendo que, si iba a enamorarse de alguien, fuera él.

Sonrió, de oreja a oreja.

—Eso debería decir yo —cerró los ojos y alzó las cejas, en un gesto algo altanero—, después de todo eres tú el que corre detrás de cada chica bonita.  
—Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar —rió, incapaz de poder refutarlo, y afianzó el abrazo aferrándolo por la cintura y hundiendo la nariz en su abultada cabellera que, sin el gorro, lucía más alborotada que de costumbre—. Hueles a sexo.  
—¡Y a qué quieres que huela si…! —Enrojeció de súbito, abochornado por la apreciación de su amigo. Dio la vuelta viendo la risita ladina del rubio— Santo Dios.  
—¿Qué? —Su expresión varió, abruptamente.  
—Es que… es un milagro.  
—¿Qué cosa? —El cocinero arqueó las cejas, extrañado por la reacción del otro.  
—Que me quieras. —Bajó la vista, abrumado por lo recientemente revelado, porque el tirador era muy consciente de muchas cosas. Una, de que había conocido al cocinero como un ser heterosexual de pies a cabeza; otra, que Sanji, en toda su belleza, tenía para escoger… y justo venía a reparar en él. Sin dudas, el amor tenía que ser ciego, y estúpido… y necio.

—¿Eres idiota? —reprendió—. Es muy fácil quererte a ti. Pregúntale a Luffy.

Usopp correspondió el cumplido con orgullo, ¿qué más daba? Algo debía tener para llamar la atención de sus dos nakama de esa manera. Lo que no comprendía era que no se trataba de nada físico, iba mucho más allá y tenía que ver más con los sentimientos.

Sí, lo que había pasado había sido… _raro_, sin embargo, ninguno de los tres impidió que volviera a suceder. Con la diferencia de que ahora las cosas estaban claras y los sentimientos en su debido lugar, como debió haber sido desde el principio.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**4 de abril de 2011**


End file.
